


Ma Voix, C'est Tout

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, Kinky, M/M, Obedience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Ma Voix, C'est Tout

"Focus on my voice," Sulu orders, cadence and timbre smooth even as sweat rolls down his brow, even as his fingers clench around Jim's chest.. To the outsider, this would look like a one-way interaction, the steady pilot calming his dying captain. But it's more than that. As much as Jim needs his lover to come into that dominant, wise, won't-take-no-for-an-answer personality that he normally only exposes in private, Sulu needs this just as much. He clings to the simplicity of giving orders, to Jim's need for him to remain calm, to the immediacy of the task at hand. A jungle bird caws overhead, a startling scream piercing the silence of the dense brush where they lie at the base of a thousand-year-old tree, and Jim coughs blood as Sulu tries to keep him upright, holding him close, speaking directly into his ear. "Focus on my voice, baby, that's all there is. Nothing else."

"Sir," Jim tries to whisper, his voice raspy with the effort of directing oxygen to the task.

"Silence, boy." It's not a rebuke, but it is an order, and Jim follows it without question. "Eyes open. Breathe in. Breathe out. Hear me now, boy, listen to my voice. You're safe, now, this is all you need. Just my voice, baby, listen closely. I'll keep you safe." And he can feel Jim's concentration, feel his tight focus, his effort to remain locked on the voice that promises to save him. Sulu keeps repeating these platitudes, one after the other, voice strong, steady because it cannot waver. He cannot expose the truth of his vulnerability, the fact that his voice cannot save Jim, that Jim is going to die. He cannot think these things, and he cannot say _I love you, goodbye, you are my life and I will never give you up, I will never let another boy kneel at my feet, I will never give anyone this, there are so many things I wanted to tell you._ All he can do is breathe the thick, moist, jungle air and tell his boy to listen.

When the rescue squad comes, when McCoy takes Jim from Sulu's arms and opens his med bag on the forest floor, ready to perform invasive measures right there in the jungle, heroic efforts to stop the bleeding, Jim struggles with the last strength he has left. And Sulu doesn't stop talking, because he knows why Jim fights. He won't leave that promise of safety. To Jim, in this moment, it is not the team or the medical equipment or the surgeon's steady hands that save him. It is the low, steady rumble of Sir's voice. Sulu keeps talking, keeps soothing, keeps reciting promises even as the anathesia kicks in and Jim loses consciousness. He wants to believe that he can offer salvation. He wants to believe that he has done something for his boy, something beyond the vagaries of luck. The doctor's hands work ceaselessly as the sun sinks below the treeline, and Sulu whispers promises into the darkness. He hardly feels the transporter beams. Tonight, there will be no sleep.


End file.
